Non-Disney Princes (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of "Non-Disney Princes" Cast: * Dimitri/Zak Young/Sinbad/Tulio/Jonathan/Raou/Jack Frost/Tulio Monteiro/Ted Wiggins - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Prince Cornelius/The Prince - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Prince Derek - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Prince Lir/Prince David/Joseph/Emmett Brickowski/Omar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Curdie/Hiccup - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Garrett/Shrek/Prince Rollo/Tobias/Nod/Guy - Kristoff (Frozen)/Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Peter Dickinson - Jack Frost (The Rise of the Guardians) * Moises/Sirius/Manolo Sanchez - Aladdin * Chulalongkorn/The Prince (Filmation) - Flash Sentry (MLP: Equestria Girls) * Tack - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Amin/Jason/David/Louie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Hans/Frank Harris/Robin - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid)/Rudolph (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer; 1998) * Dirk the Daring - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) * Branch - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride; 1998) * Alyosha/Alexi - Robert Phillip Enchanted) * Patrick Star/Blu - Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Jake Sully/Surley/Puss in Boots - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Dean McCoppin - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Osmosis Jones - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Cale Tucker - Tarzan * Schumendrick - Kuzco (Human) (The Emperor's New Groove) * Francis/Humphrey/Alex the Lion - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Charlie B. Barkin/Diego - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Jonathan Brisby - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Z/Max - Ajar (Sahara) * Reggie - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Elliot - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Manny - Tantor (Tarzan) * Julian - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!; 2006) * Sid - Snook (It's A Big Big World) * Po - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Nemo/Sherman/Richard Tyler (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)/Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Lucas - Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Brendan/Tommy Pickles/Ben - Neddie Hugson (The OZ Kids) * Hogarth Hughes/Victor - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Henry Fussy - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Gus - Leo (Little Einsteins) * The Boss Baby - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) Gallery: Leo San Juan.png|Leo San Juan as Dimitri/Zak Young/Sinbad/Tulio/Jonathan/Raoul/Jack Frost/Tulio Monteiro/Ted Wiggins Lincoln Loud.PNG|Lincoln Loud as Prince Cornelius/The Prince S2E25 Marco Diaz shines a light on his chest hair.png|Marco Diaz as Prince Derek -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider as Prince Lir/Prince David/Joseph/Emmett Brickowski Taranclipart.png|Taran as Curdie/Hiccup Kristoff frozen.png|Kristoff as Garrett/Prince Rollo/Tobias/Nod/Guy Frog 0021 Louis.jpg|Louis as Shrek Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg|Peter Dickinson Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin as Moises/Sirius/Manolo Sanchez Flash-sentry-my-little-pony-equestria-girls-legend-of-everfree-1.59.jpg|Flash Sentry as Chulalongkorn/The Prince (Filmation) Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood as Tack Mr Christopher Robin Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Amin/Jason/David/Louie Profile - Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as Hans (Human)/Frank Harris/Robin rudolph-rudolph-the-red-nosed-reindeer-the-movie-0.52.jpg|Rudolph as Hans (Nutcracker) Dimitri Smile.jpg|Dimitri as Dirk the Daring Kovu (Adult).jpg|Adult Kovu as Branch Robert (Enchanted).png|Robert Phillip as Alyosha/Alexis Murgatroid the Snake.png|Murgatroid as Patrick Star/Blu Danny in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Danny as Jake Sully/Surley/Puss in Boots Lynn Sr..png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Dean McCoppin Chungu the Hyena.png|Chungu as Osmosis Jones Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Cale Tucker Adult Simba (The Lion King).jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Francis/Humphrey/Alex the Lion Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera02.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as Charlie B. Barkin/Diego Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde as Jonathan Brisby Ajar.jpg|Ajar as Z/Max Mr-Batty-Koda-batty-koda-14039489-654-611.jpg|Batty Koda as Reggie Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Elliot Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Manny Horton1.preview.jpg|Horton the Elephant as Julian Snook.jpg|Snook as Sid Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Po Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Nemo/Sherman/Richard Tyler (Human) Young Bagheera-0.png|Young Bagheera as Richard Tyler (Animated) Lewis robinson by comedyyeshorrorno ddkmx85-pre.jpg|Lewis Robinson as Lucas Neddie-hugson-oz-kids-7.52.jpg|Neddie Hugson as Brendan/Tommy Pickles Dipper en el diente.png|Dipper Pines as Hogarth Hughes/Victor John_Darling.jpg|John Darling as Henry Fussy Leonardo_(Little_Einsteins).png|Leo as Gus Ranjan.jpg|Ranjan as The Boss Baby Category:Davidchannel Category:Non-Disney Princes Spoofs